mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ThemoonprinceN/Young knight
The young knight Real name: Salamndra Gender: Male Race: Most human/ but has a little salamander blood Forms: Regular human and then his battle salamander form Age: 19 Height: 5'6 occupation: Traveling knight/ adventure Attitude: Human (Timid/honest) Salamander (Cocky/hot blooded) Allies: (So far) Mia (His mother who is a salamander) Glen (His father who is a human) Eugene (Human) Leo (Human) Diana (His cousin dragon) Enemy's: (So far) Order (Faction) Samus (Human) Large knight (Human) Likes: Fighting (In salamander) Cooking (In human) Making friends (Both) A good challenge (Both) Fire based people (Both) Music (Both) Food (Both) Justice (Both) Dislikes: Water (In salamander) Injustice (Both) Spiders (In human) Fighting (In human) boredom (In salamander) bad singers (In salamander) The word "Olive" (Both) Appearance: Wears steel armor around his chest, arms and legs. Wear leather gloves and boots. He has short red hair and blue eyes, he also has tanned white skin and a little freckle's on his checks. He is also seen caring a sack of who knows what and a leather belt to keep things in convinces. Bio: When he is in his human form he is very timid and quite shy, but push him far enough and he will stand up against you. He is also a man who believes in justice and truth and will fight for it. But in this form is very clear headed and can think calmly. Quotes: "I am a young knight, please let me test me strength!" "Please let's not fight for no reason!" "O-oh h-h-he-ll-llo!" But when he's in his salamander form.... let's just say he's completely different. The only way he can get to this form is that he drinks the milk from his mother that he kept inside bottles but in this form his very appearance is changed. He has brown scales around his chest, arms and hands. He also grows a tail in his back side which lights on fire. He is very cocky in this form and has a big mouth with it too. But with this form get's very well.... les smart, he even forgets his own name! Quotes: "Come on lad! Show me what you got!" "That all you got?! Show me better!" "My name is......uh......what was my name?" Backstory: (So far) Young knight was born in a small cottage with his mother and father. His mother was a salamander but a retired one, and his father was also a warrior but also retired. At the age of 4 his father taught him in swordsman ship and hand to hand combat. When he was around 12 he had found out his cousin Diana who was a dragon. These two often sparred against each other. When he had reached the age of 16 he had transformed for the first time and was battle ready. But for as long as he used this form the longer he fell pain when he got out of it, so his mother gave him tree sap to cool down his pain and the burning fire to battle inside. When he reached the age of 19 he set out on the road and his first adventure was when he meet a man named Eugene. But that is a story for another time. But is still adventuring through out the lands till today. Weapons: Human: His short sword and sometimes a small dagger. Salamander: His short sword but also flaming swords too and fire magic. Skills: Human: Talking, cooking, camping and fighting. Salamander: Fighting, smack talk, sharpshooter and fire caster. Abilities: Strengths Human: Swordsmen ship, twice the strength of men thanks to his father and has a keen smell and mind. Can also call cousin for help through a horn. Salamander: five times the strength of men, soupier speed, is able to control fire through his sword and his hands. Can also summon his cousin for help through a roar. Has an ability were he can shape his fire into other mamono's shapes but can only use this three times a day. Weaknesses Human: Does not like to fight, is very shy in speaking, still not very experienced yet. Salamander: His cockiness, is to rash, rushes into battle without thinking and is very weak to water type powers or weapons. Category:Blog posts